


Ultimate Plan

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco finally divines Harry's plan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ultimate Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Draco finally divines Harry's plan.

**Title:** Ultimate Plan  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Trap  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco finally divines Harry's plan.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ultimate Plan

~

“Git,” Draco grumbled.

“Um, sorry?”

Draco glared at Harry. “You are not sorry,” he huffed. “You planned this all along!”

“Planned what?”

“Trapping me!” Draco declared. “This was all carefully orchestrated, what with you being an amazing Quidditch player and an absurdly brave man who rescued me from Fiendfyre.”

Harry tried not to laugh. “I planned the Fiendfyre?”

Draco pouted. “Yes! And then somehow you made me fall in love with you. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Harry grinned. “You’re right. It’s clearly all my fault.”

Draco huffed, then settled on Harry’s chest. “I knew it.”

~


End file.
